Flip Of A Coin
by welshmaslow
Summary: What happens when you base a relationship on fate ? well read and see
1. Chapter 1

RE POSTED : ** If you were reading this story before skip to chapter 7 :D**

ok I know I should be getting on with my other story but i just cant its a requested on and i just lost inspiration for it i'll go back to it in a while :/ well i really wanted to do a kames so here goes. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The brunette boy ran into his room and slammed the door. The boy slid down the door his fingers pulling at his hair as he hit the floor pulling his knees to his chest and letting his tears drip down his face.  
It had been one of those day when the whole world had been against the boy and everything had just become to much for him and this is what happened.  
Their producer had been extra pissed off this week mixed with the fact that his crush the tall, blonde and sexy ass eyebrow-ed god had been ignoring him all week and it had been killing him all week.  
While Gustavo was having one of his famous rants at us, going down the line steaming whats wrong with us and when he got to James he exploded and then asked him if he was gay. The answer is yes he accepted that long ago but he never really told anyone the guys all ways joked about little knowing that it didn't wind the boy up and he was just putting on a act for them when he though his ' James Diamond' hissy fit and ran off to his room. He sighed as him phone vibrated in his back pocket pulling it out he saw that he had 2 new messages.

Logan :  
U ok ?

Kendall: Hey u ok ? wanna chat l8er ? ya no get it out of your system.

James sighed at least Kendall's not ignoring me now I have no idea why we weren't talking i the first place. Probably because his lucky hockey stick had gone missing and he blamed James for it cause they share a room and blah blah blah.  
James pulled himself up off the floor walking to the bath room and washing the tear tracks off his face. he went and got changed into sweat pants and a tank top. He flopped on his bed putting his glasses on and rummaging through his bedside table he pulled out a book. 'How to kill a mocking bird ' the title read. This is the part of James Diamond that he lets no one see, he's too afraid to let them see it he has an image to keep.  
soon he settled down to read his book but his mind kept drifting to Kendall. He knew one day he would have to tell him and his heart is telling him today's the day but there's a fear deep inside of him telling him no not today. everyone always said follow your heart right ? he just hoped his heart was right and the rest of him was wrong.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ok very short first chapter but I have my reasons ! I don't think this is going to be that many chapter but its my first kames so :/ laters


	2. Chapter 2

OK very late update but my mums laptop got sent away and her boyfriend got cancer and he's in ireland or something so she stole my laptop. I don't own btr never have never will D:  
M RATED :D or MA I should say -.-  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After 20 minutes of trying to read James got out of bed, bored he looked for his iPod then remembering that it had fell off the bed and gone under the bed. He crawled under it and found his iPod a pair of headphones and a 10 dollar bill. He laid their for a while thinking and he put his headphones in and the first song that came on was

"You Belong To Me" - Taylor Swift

nope he thought next

Dilemma by Nelly ft. Kelly Rowland

nope

Missed Me by The Dresden Dolls

what how did this get on his iPod he needed to delete some songs on here

toxic- static lullaby ( cover Britney spears )

yes he smiled.  
Soon he got lulled to sleep by his music.

SLAM James jolted awake and rolled out from under the bed seeing Kendall chuck his phone on the bed and stomp around and grab his mac.

"What wrong with you ? " James asked Kendall's head snapped up his eye's looked dark filled with an unknown emotion it kinda scared James. " You " he said plain as day walk up to him.  
"Me what did i do ! " James asked his voice shoke slightly as the 2 inch shorter glared into his eyes.  
" Everything " and with that he grabbed James shirt and pushed him into the wall attaching his lips to James neck.  
James moaned as Kendall's hands snaked up his shirt feeling every crease of James washboard abs.  
Before James could even figure out whats happening he and Kendall were in a heated kiss Kendall shoving his tongue into James mouth. Kendall ripped James's shirt off kissing down his chest to his nipples taking one in his mouth and tweak the other one in his hand. James felt weak at the knees his not on the fact that his crush was pleasuring him but Kendall knew all the right buttons to press and just as he said that Kendall sunk to his knees looking up with the most innocent look EVER and James just nodded. Kendall popped the button on James jean slowly dragging them down over James toned legs and... SLAM James jumped and sat up smashing his head on his bed. "oww " he moaned rolling out from under his bed. " what are you doing under there " Kendall asked the boy who was in the middle of the room on the floor " nothing " he groaned feeling a throbbing in his pants " Im just going to go have a shower " a cold one he thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Dont kill me ? ;~;


	3. Chapter 3

Sooo my boyfriend dumped me ... LOLLL ! This means i get my computer life back :D Also my horse show got canceled which im sad about ( I WAS GUNNA KICK THERE POSH ASSES ! :D)  
but now i have to wait till the 15th now :/ anyway enought of me blabbing one with the chapter ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a long cold shower James decided to go to the pool and have a quick tan.  
Slipping out of the bathroom and quickly changing into his dark green swimming trunks and a white wife beater top.  
"where you going ? " a voice called out James turned around seeing Kendall on his bed typing something on to his laptop.  
"pool " James said back simply.  
"can I come ? " "If you want " James said back mentally slapping him self for being so snappy to Kendall. while Kendall got changed James got his Oakley sunglasses and his iPhone replying to some of his texts including his ex David.

" So you gunna tell him you love him today ? " he questioned

" Yes. " James answered back

" You say that everyday ! "

" Yeah but today's different. "

" How is it ? "

" Because today's the day."

" good because you too will look so cute together ! "

" only if he says yes which he wont. :/ "

" Yes he will im telling you now, he will ! "

" if you say so. "

James put his phone down as Kendall asked if he was ready to go James just nodded and put his sunglasses on grabbing his phone and headphones and walking out the door into the main room where Carlos and Logan were sat playing bio hazard blast 6.  
"hey James wanna play " Carlos asked not taking his eyes off the tv. " nahh going down to the pool with Kendall " James said.  
" kay your loss " Carlos answered.  
'Not really getting to see Kendall shirtless and all ... No not now James you can't get yourself flustered ' he thought to himself.  
"Lets go" Kendall said as he came out of their room and walked to the door James followed him out to the elevator and pressed the button and they waited for the lift to arrive.

" So have you seen any girls that aren't good enough for you but are perfect for me ? " Kendall asked

" nope no one new " James said

" What about ... " Kendall trailed off

" about ? " James asked

" any .. ya no " Kendall mumbled

"I have no idea what your on about " James said confused

" you really going to make me say it " Kendall said

" yep cause I have no idea what your on about " James replied as the elevator dinged and Kendall dragged him into the empty lift.

" have you got any you no ... guys on your list " Kendall murmured so quietly it was hard to hear.

"so your Bi ? " James asked

Kendall just stared at the floor.

" Kendall you ok ? " James asked ... No reply ... then it hit James Kendall was crying he was also moving his lips.  
James walked up to him and listened and he could just make out the words "please don't hate me please " That's when James hugged him and not a guy hug a proper comforting hug. He could feel Kendall shaking.  
"how could you think I could hate you Kendall " James asked.  
Kendall said something about mums hating kid cause they gay.

" You really think im straight Kendall " James laughed.  
Kendall looked up at him with big red eyes confusion and relief.

" so your Bi like me ? " Kendall asked sniffing

" Yup " James said taking his glasses off and placing them on Kendall eyes

" What was that for ? " Kendall asked

"So no one can tell you've been crying " James said pushing the button on the lift to go down to the lobby

" Thank " Kendall said

" That ok " James said breaking the hug as the elevator doors started to open and Kendall walked out and James followed going to find a sunbed. Soon after they found some they settled down and James took his shirt off and rubbed tanning oil all over himself and led there tanning but he felt uncomfortable like someone was watching him.  
He sat up and looked around the pool and saw no one looking at him then he look at Kendall and saw him sat up and staring at James's stomach.

" Kendall you ok buddy ? " James asked ' god he looked fit in those glasses NO not now brain ! ' James thought.

Kendall shoke his head " yeah im fine " he said pulling his shirt over his head.

' heh ... really brain 'heh' is all you come up with ? ' James thought again

James led back down and put his headphones in listening to secret by maroon 5 in the middle of the song his headphones were taken out of his ears.

" James ... you know my biggest secrets can I know yours " Kendall asked sheepishly

James thought for a little bit could this his chance to tell Kendall.

" tell you what I'll tell you when we get back to the apartment " James said sighing.  
Putting his headphone back in.  
After an hour and a half James stood up and Kendall was just getting out of the pool.  
" hey Kendall Im going back to the apartment kay ? " James said

" ok I'll be up soon Im going to get a pink smoothie " Kendall said

James nodded and left going to the lift then deciding to take the stairs. Soon he reached apartment walking in and no one was there ... now that was strange. James walked into his and Kendall room and sat on his bed pulling his iphone out.

_" He's Bi " he texted_

_" Told you so you defo going to ask him now " david replied_

_" yeah david i have to i promised to tell him my biggest secret so yeah D: " James texted back_

_" Good luck ;) "_

_" Going to need it "_ James chuckled and sent the text as Kendall walked in.

" Who you texting " he asked

" David " James said

" David ? " Kendall asked

" ahh " James smirked " high school remember when i was sneaking around a lot ? "

" yes " Kendall said

" well i was going out with him then but we both got sick of sneaking around because we didn't want anyone to know we were gay and bi so we ended it " James said

" ahh and your texting him now ? " Kendall asked

" were still good friends, he helps me out with alot of my problems ... ok that wasn't meant to be perverted ! " James shook his head smiling and Kendall chuckled.

" So wanna tell me your secret now or am I going to have to tickle it out of you " Kendall smirked

" ahh im going to go the easy way and tell you " James sighed

"Ok, soo ... " Kendall said

James stood up and walked over to Kendall he stood there over the slightly shorter boy and looked into his green eyes.

" My biggest secret is ... that ... Kendall Knight ..." He closed his eyes "im totally and completely in .. lovewithyou " James said the last words so fast Kendall couldn't really understand it.

" What ? " Kendall asked that's when James lips smashed into Kendall.

Kendall felt like he was on top of the world James was the best kisser by far. suddenly there was a door slamming and Kendall was left alone and confused.

(Kendall's P.O.V)  
What the heck just happened ! one minute James was kissing me and telling he loved me I think and then he was gone. should I go look for him or should I leave him so think for a bit. Well by the time i find him he will of had enough time to think. I ran out of the apartment and down the stairs to the lobby seeing Lucy talking to some guy.  
" Lucy ! How long have you been down here ! Did you see James down here ? If so were did he go ? " I asked stress fully

" woah woah wait " she said holding her hands up " let me guess James told you he loved you kissed you the ran for his life "

" Pfft no... wait yes how did you guess ? "

" Cause I rock " she said shrugging

" so have you seen James or no " Kendall asked

" Do you like James back ? " lucy asked

" yeah I guess I mean he's so cute and funny, I've know him all my life and ... fuck when did I become a girl ! " I groaned.

Lucy laughed.

" I've been down here for like and hour and a half the last time I saw James was when he came out of the pool " Lucy said

"Ok thanks Lucy " Kendall said running out of the lobby and back up stairs to the top floor and he felt a hand slapping him across the face.

" Hey Camille " I said rubbing my face " Have you seen James ? "

" let me guess James told you he loved you kissed you the ran for his life " she said

" Is there camera's in my apartment or something ! " I rolled my eyes

"oh well he's up on the roof " she said

" how the heck do i get to the roof " I asked

" you can find that out yourself " she said smirking

" REALLY ! " I groaned and ran off looking for a door or something. I ran past a door that said ' Do not enter private ! ' I ran backwards and smirked. Slowly opening the door and closing it slowly walking up a set of stairs and ending up on the roof. Looking around I spotted James with his knees up to his chest looking out over the city. Kendall walked over to James and sat next to him.

" Im sorry " James said " I can change, don't hate me "

" I couldn't hate you if I tried James " I said

" But you don't love me back " James sighed

Next thing they both knew Kendall was kissing James. After a while they both ran out of air. Pulling back they both looked at each other.

" I love you James so much but we can't be together " I sighed

meh what time is it ;~; ITS 03:21 AM D: im going to be dead tomorrow well later on today ! im going to crawl to bed now. BYE BYES :D


	4. Chapter 4

I feel like its been ages since i\ve worte ! OH WAIT IT HAS :L I went to my dads and forgot my laptop so I couldn't write also i had my horse show sunday (15th)  
( I KICKED THEIR SNOBBY ASSES) well almost I came 2nd but hey there was like 60 people competiting so yay im so proud of roxy (my horse :P ) ok Im going to shut up now ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What ? why ? " James said fast, eyes full of confusion and hurt.

" Because we're going to be famous " Kendall sighed

"So "

" We're only just starting we can just go 'hey 50% of the band are gay and dating each other ' can we ? " Kendall said

" It could help us there are a lot of gay teenagers you know " James protested

" But there are a lot more homophobic people James I don't think the band would be able to cope with this at the beginning maybe a few years on if you still feel the same " Kendall stood up holding his hand out to James.

" We could date in secret ... I mean if you wanted to date " James took Kendall's hand and got up.

" I would love to date you I mean I would love nothing more that to be able to hold you in my arms every night and ... " Kendall realized what he was saying and blushed " But I wouldn't be able to cope with all the sneaking around and not being able to kiss you or hug you in public and I dunno " Kendall finish then realized that he was still holding James's hand and let go of it running his hand through his hair.  
James sighed and walked across the roof and down the stairs leaving Kendall on the roof alone.  
" why the fuck do I have to do this " Kendall looked at the sky and saw a single star a rare thing to see in LA, Kendall smiled and walked over to the stair looking at the star one more time before walking down the stairs and back to the apartment.  
Walking in to 2J Kendall was met with the smell of Spaghetti and meatballs and Carlos screaming at Logan.

" GIVE ME MY HELMET BACK ! " He yelled at Logan

" Not until you give me my how to kill a mocking jay back ! " Logan yelled back

" I dont have it ! why would I want to kill a bird ! " Carlos made a lunge for his helmet.  
Logan sighed and dropped the helmet on the sofa.  
Kendall sighed making his way to his and James's room. When he walked in he heard the shower running so he walked over to his bed and lead face down on the bed and he yelled into his pillow " why ! " and soon he fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~ Now we go to James in da shower :D ~*~*~*~

I was sat at the bottom of the shower crying the water hitting my back drowning out the sound of my sobs.  
I heard someone come into our room and then someone yell something into a pillow or something. After about 20 minutes I stand up and start washing myself then getting out of the shower.  
The cold air hit my warm skin and I shivered. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my waist and walking out into the bed room looking around I see Kendall tossing and turning like he's having a nightmare. I got changed into my PJ's and Kendall was still tossing and turning so I walk over and sit on the edge of the bed.  
He had his eye scrunched tightly shut and his arms and legs were close to his body and he flinches every once and a while.  
I start to run my fingers through his hair soothingly, I smile to myself remembering when my mum used to do this to me when I had nightmares when I was little. Soon I felt Kendall relax and cwtch into his covers (AN : cwtch means Snuggling and cuddling and loving and protecting and safeguarding and claiming, all rolled into one. its the best welsh word ever ! )  
I smile turning the lights off and walking back to my bed. Once I was in my bed I looked over at Kendall seeing his sleeping peacefully. Suddenly I get this feeling in my gut and my chest. The feeling in my chest I know is rejection but the feeling in my gut tells me thing are going to get worse.

I JUST GOT BACK FROM EXAMPLE AND HE WAS SO GOOD AND THE PIANIST WAS SO FIT AND GUYS IN THE CROWD HAD THERE SHIRT OFF AND ASDFGHJKL; IM TOO EXCITED TO BE WRITING SAD STUFF AND THIS IS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER AND ITS T.I.N.Y IM SORRY I WANNA WRITE HAPPY STUFF.  
the only bad part was some guy started grinding on my cousin friend ... 0_o wtf shes 13 and he was like 18 but he got kicked out so :D I also have 2 story I want to write :

in the first one : James is gunna be an angel and he has a destiny written in the stars to find true love and blah blah blah if you want more info pm my GIMME DETAIL ON ANGEL JAMES STORY THING :D

second one : BTR have split up and have been for 6 years . the guys had a HUGE and all moved away from each other and never saw each again. Now gustavo wants them to get back together for one more album to help his sister who has cancer. if you want more info pm me ... again .

...

...

...

.  
PEACE IM BUZZING FROM EXAMPLE GUNNA RAVE IN MY ROOM NOW :D see yaa


	5. Chapter 5

Heyy guys wazzaaa I'm writing this chapter on my iPod ! I'm i'm England :O didn't see that coming but I'm going to a trout farm (?) wth is that ! They better be lying and some how taking me to see BTR :P anyway on with the story ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
War cries filled James and Kendall's room as Carlos barged in to the room holding a water gun and a nurf gun.  
He ran over to Kendall bed and squirted him in the face with water. Kendall shot up and was gasping like a fish out of water carlos the ran over to James and was about to do the same to James when Kendall said " I wouldn't do that of I were you " Carlos looked at Kendall then at James and pulled the trigger squirting water into James's face. James shot up his eyes narrow and filled with sleep. Carlos turn around smiling smuggly then he fired his nurf gun at Kendall.  
Suddenly he was being picked up and he heard James whisper into his ear " don't get my hair wet " and he began carrying Carlos to the door.  
" Gustavo wants us in the studio at 8 " Carlos said quickly as James dumps him on his butt outside the door and slamming the door and going back to bed. Kendall smiles and gets out of bed, gets changed and heads into the bathroom. After 5 minutes of fussing over a spot trying to get his hair to cover it Kendall came out of the bathroom. Walking over to James quietly and as he was going to wake him up his brain started thing " I know a great way to wake him up " Kendall thought " I can kiss him awake ... NO ! I can't that would be weird I mean if I was dating him then yeah but no just no."  
Kendall shoke James gently whispering " James wake up. We have to be in the studio by 8 "  
James just grumbled and slowly opening his eyes and blinking.  
" mmkay " James said rolling over so Kendall took his cover off him and put it the other side of the room then left to have breakfast.  
Kendall walked out the room greeted with a very tired Logan munching on bacon (AN: ew bacon ... Sorry)  
And Carlos playing video games.  
Kendall just shoke his head smiling at Carlos and walked over and got some cooked bacon and some buttered toast and went and sat at the breakfast bar . About 25 minutes later James came out of the room with his glasses on ... ' Wait James has glasses ' Kendall thought. Kendall stared as James walked past his and toasted some bread. After About 3 minutes of staring Kendall turned around and carried on eating his breakfast. Before all the boys had finish breakfast momma knight told then they had to go or they'll be late and Gustavo will kill them. After a quick ride to the studio they were slightly more awake.  
"DOGS ! Today you will be writing a song, you will not be aloud to leave until you have a GOOD song. You have 1 hour before me and Kelly come and check on you" he bellowed then turned to walk away " oh and you have to do it alone. one of you in studio A, one of you in studio B, one of you in the kitchen and the other in the sitting area " then he walked off.  
" I CALL STUDIO B " Carlos yelled then ran off " I CALL STUDIO A " James ran off aswell " I CALL SITTING AREA " Kendall ran of to and Logan just shrugged and walked to the kitchen.  
Kendall sat there thinking for a while and he had no ideas for a song. After about half an hour of balancing pens on his nose and lying under the glass table he remembered Dustin and his old band he kept a secret from the guys. After texting Dustin asking if he could have the song and Dustin saying yes he started writing the lyrics out.  
Just as he was finishing Gustavo came in.  
" Ahh Kendall give me your song "  
Kendall frowned and handed his song over.  
Gustavo started reading through.

play Heffron drive - stand forever

" it's ok " he said walking off and Kendall just rolled his eyes and followed Gustavo and Kelly.  
Next was Carlos.  
They walked in and there was 2 or 3 scrunched balls of paper he jumped up handed his song to gustavo.

play call me maybe here

" Kelly were selling this one " Gustavo handed it to her.  
" what ! Why ? " Carlos said defensively  
" it's too girly " Gustavo said as he Walked Into the kitchen.  
Logan handed Gustavo his.

play the script - this ain't a love song

" sell this one to it isn't btr style " Gustavo said then walked off to studio A where James was.

When they walked in ever body gasped.  
James had a huge pile of scrunched up paper And about 4 or 5 sheets of paper in a pile.  
" JAMES HOW MUCH PAPER DID YOU USE "  
Gustavo yelled.  
" lots " James smiled as the other guys sniggered.  
" are you wearing glasses ?" Gustavo asked  
" No " James said sarcasm dripping from his voice  
" gimme your songs " Gustavo frowned

play just tonight by the pretty reckless

" sell this one " Gustavo said

play love me love me by big time rush ... no shit ;P

" keep this one " Gustavo said  
James smiles " good that's my fave one "

play better than revenge - Taylor swift

" Sell it " Gustavo handed it to Kelly

play lez be friend by the midnight beast

" really James really " he crumpled it up and Chucked it at the pile of paper.

play show me by big time rush ;D

" yep it'll do "  
James smiled " my other favorite"  
" dogs your free to go home Thanks to James see you Wednesday "  
and with that the guys had the rest of the day to do whatever they want ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Well that was boring that was Just like a filler chapter sorry for any spelling mistakes I'm on my iPod and cba to check it :p I probably won't put this on till Monday / early Tuesday


	6. Chapter 6

oh frigalious ! i have no idea what to do writer block it a right twat help ! help ! help ! ok, ok i've decided to do the first paragraph then go to bed  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The boys walked into 2J when Mrs knight called out.  
" Boys lunch will be ready in 5 minutes so don't go out before you've had any ! Ok ? "

The boys mumbled ok and James and Carlos went and played video games.

" Hey Kendall wanna play ? " Carlos asked. Kendall looked at James and Carlos on the sofa and made eye contacted with James and Kendall felt a fluttering feeling low in hit stomach. Suddenly Kendall felt really awkward.

" yeah sure just one sec, James can I talk to you in our room please " Kendall said  
" umm, yeah sure.. I guess " James said quietly and stood up.  
Both the boys walked down the hall James dragged his feet trying to make the trip last longer.  
Kendall noticed this and frowned opening the door and waiting for James to come in before he closed it again.

" James .. " Kendall started be trailed off.

" yes " James said cautiously

" I ... I wanna give us a go I've been thinking about it and I really do but I want fate to run our relationship so will you go out on a date with me, please ? "

" I ... yes .. I will " James said in a quiet voice walking over to the bed letting a breath out.

"James you ok ? " Kendall asked

"Yeah i was just afraid you were going to call me a fag and tell me to get away from you and never talk to you again " James said shaking

Kendall walked over to the bed and hugged James.

" Oh my gosh James your really shaking ! " Kendall said pulling him closer and kissing him on the side of the head .

James just sank into the embrace.

"wanna go play video games ? " Kendall said

" when's the date ? " James asked

" 7:30 " Kendall said

"It's 6 now ! "

Kendal walked out the room with a smile.

James P.O.V

That little bitch he knew I would stress about not have 3 hours to get ready.  
I quickly ran to the shower washed in about 15 minutes.  
Running to my side of the room I put a fresh pair of boxers on and slipped a pair of sweat pants (A.N Is that what Americans call them we call them jogging bottoms :L )  
and ran into the hall. " LOGAN " I screamed  
" What ! " he called back  
" HELP ! HELP ! HELP ! "  
Logan came rushing into the hall " What the hell James i thought you were getting raped or something ! " he yelled  
" No worse ! Help me get ready for a date ? " James asked.  
Logan sighed " yeah sure "  
" Thanks " James turned on his heels Logan followed James into the bedroom and sat down on James's bed.

"why don't you wear the usual ? " Logan asked

" The usual ? " James frowned

" You know black skinny Jeans, white v neck , black boots and black jacket " Logan said

" well now it's the usual i've worn it too much ! " James stated

"Well how about the black jeans and boots"

" I do like them " James smiled pulling them out of his closet.

After trying on a wide range of tops they decided on a navy button up.

" so who's the girl ? " Logan ask

" you don't know her, she's from the apartments across the road " James said from the bathroom.  
his hair had dried and gone all curly the only solution was to borrow Katie's straighteners.  
( without her knowing )

Half 7 came very quickly and before James knew it Kendall was knocking on the bedroom door.

" Hey James you ready ? " Kendall asked as he walked in

James looked Kendall up and down he was wearing vans, black skinny jeans, a white top with black stripes going across (thin lines ) and a navy jacket.

" yep " James smiled " bye Logan"

" I thought you were ... "

"double date " James answered before he finished and walked out of the apartment.

* While they were in the lift *

As the lift doors close Kendall pulled James in close and kissing him. Kendall attacked James lips with such hunger that it took James by surprise but James returned it back.  
When they split apart James chucked

" your s'pose to kiss someone at the end of the date not the start "he smiled

" I know I couldn;t wait " Kendall ran his finger over the seam of James lips.  
James smiled and looked down at the ground, the lift door opened and the boys jumped apart realizing they were at the lobby. James chuckled and walked out of the lift he turned to look at Kendall as he was walking through the lobby he smiled and when he reached the car park he waited for Kendall.

" hey so where are we going " James asked. Kendall tapped his nose " its a secret Jamie" Kendall smiled and opened the car door and slipped into the drivers seat and started the car up James shoke his head and slipped into the seat next to Kendall.  
"your a douche " James said pouting " you'll find out where we're going in a bit " Kendall smiled. James just sighed and turned on the radio smiling when one of his favorite song came on.

James smiled and started singing along once the song had ended up in James making stupid dance moves and both boys burst out laughing.

Next came on Midnight run by Example

"All the things you hate I find fun Things you wanna see are just done I may regret if you're the right one "  
" But I can't avoid the midnight run " To this lyric James started making running movements with his arms

"I'll keep on going, I'll keep on going"  
"Til I find the right one" James pointed at Kendall "I'll keep on growing, I'll keep on growing"  
"Til I find myself a new gun " James made a gun shape with his hand.

"If we're meant to be together change the way you see the weather Live for now, forget forever We can still be in December If we're meant to be together change the way you see the weather Live for now, forget forever "

Kendall laughed when James drew a blank to these lyrics

"On another midnight run, sniffin for trouble, " James tapped his nose

"unlucky for some On another midnight run, I'll still be breathing come the morning sun"  
"It's hurting my eyes, it's hurting my ears " He pointed to his eyes and ears

"I know, I know, I'm know there'll be tears" he ran his finger making a sad face "You're hurting inside, been hurting for years I know, I know, I know there'll be tears But it's never that clear" James rummaged around in the draw and pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on his head bobbing his head to the music.

"All the things you said you don't like,  
Were helping me get high as a kite"  
James looked around the car, mouth hung open trying to make it look like he was high.  
"Someone promised me they wouldn't bite I guess I'm someone different at night" He snaped his teeth then gave a sly grin.

" I'll keep on going, I'll keep on going Til I my heart says no " He made a heart shape.

"I'll keep on growing, I'll keep on growing Til I find myself a new show" he made a box shape and smirked

"If we're meant to be together change the way you see the weather Live for now, forget forever We can still be in December If we're meant to be together change the way you see the weather Live for now, forget forever" James did any movement that looked cool ... kinda... not really.

"On another midnight run, sniffin for trouble, unlucky for some On another midnight run, I'll still be breathing come the morning sun It's hurting my eyes, it's hurting my ears I know, I know, I'm know there'll be tears You're hurting inside, been hurting for years I know, I know, I know there'll be tears But it's never that clear " He repeated what he did last time.

[Rap]  
"Got a couple of skeletons in my closet Couple of skeletons in my bed Couple of skeletons in my wallet Couple of skeletons in my head I never shoulda listened to the serpent No one's perfect certainly it worked for me You've tasted sherbert so don't point your sticks at me " James tryed to rap it but failed horribly sending Kendall into a fit of giggles.

"I've read the ten commandments at large no harm ignoring parts of it" James brushed his sholders off lookin cool.  
"I've had it up to here with the jargon ( heheheheh jargon it's like a James, Carlos and Logan some looks like kendall didn't get the memo )  
Pardon? They're my rules I started Not saying that I don't feel guilty Silky smooth it's never gonna be"  
"But I'm looking at a man in the mirror right now and I'm not quite sure it's me " James look shocked.

"On another midnight run, sniffin for trouble, unlucky for some On another midnight run, I'll still be breathing come the morning sun It's hurting my eyes, it's hurting my ears I know, I know, I'm know there'll be tears You're hurting inside, been hurting for years I know, I know, I know there'll be tears But it's never that clear" At the end of the song Kendall was laughing so hard he was crying.

" Oh my god James what was that ! " Kendall laughed as he pulled into a car park.  
"thought I would entertain both of us " James smiled and got out of the car. Kendall got out of the car in time for him to hear James squealed 'IN AN OUT BURGER ! ' and smiled.  
" How did you know this was one of my favorite burger places ? " James asked.  
" Cause I listen to you " Kendall said smiling as James ran over to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
Kendall took James hand and walked to the restaurant. When the women at the front desk asked if it was just two eating James quickly took his hand out of Kendall's. Kendall nodded and asked for a booth when she left to get drinks, Kendall frowned and pouted at James.  
" What ? " James asked " You stopped holding my hand when we got to the desk " Kendall said " I didn't want her realizing we were date cause she may alert the press, im sorry " James said taking kendall's hand and kissing it.  
After that the rest of the date went smoothly and soon they were back at the apartment on Kendall's bed making out. James ground his hips into Kendall's.  
Kendall's hips lurching up Kendall letting out a moan.  
James moved his lips down to Kendall's neck. " mmmhhh James ... s s stop no " Kendall tried to say. James stopped and sat up.  
" Whats wrong ? " James asked

" I don't wanna have sex on the first date it ... it makes me feel like a ... whore " he whispered the last word looking at the bed sheet. " Oh Kendall ! we don't have to do anything you don't want to ! I just got carried away, im sorry " James said

" you've said sorry so many times today " Kendall chuckled.

James rolled his eyes and led down on the bed and Kendall snuggled into his chest James pulled the covers over them and the both fell asleep to the sound of each other breathing

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
OMG this chapter is crap ! don't judge me ! I kinda have and excuse i have anemia ! which makes me really tired D: any way from now on im going to be responding to reveiws ! Yay :3 oh that reminds me THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVEIWED, FAVED, AND ALERTED THIS STORY :3 I LOVE YOU LOTS LIKE JELLY TOTS !


	7. Chapter 7

ok so i going to try and put this story back up i deleted all the music lyric's cause i read the rules and it said no music lyrics but i didnt want to delete the whole midnight run dance thing james did so if they delete it again im going to make a twitter account or a watt pad i'll see but i will keep you guys update ! on with the story if i can write it i have major writers block ... ( 1:55 am ) see i didnt get any writing done today ! D: i fail ==== Ok i just got back from france i'll tell you bout it in the end ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James woke up with a pair of arms wrapped around his torso.  
For a moment he was very confused until he recognized Kendall's blonde hair out of the corner of his eye. James smiled, Kendall was resting his head on James's shoulder his body was pressed to every inch of James and James shivered when he felt Kendall's morning glory pressing into his lower back. James slowly unwrapped him self from Kendall and placed a pillow between his arms for him to cuddle before going to the bathroom to decide what to do today and to do his hair.  
after combing his hair perfectly he had an idea for his and Kendall's second date smiling he ran out the room and down stairs he grabbed a piece of toast on the way and ate it on the way to the elevator.

Kendall groaned as he was woken up by the sound of the hair/ dryer in the bathroom. He sat up as the door opened and James came out with a beanie one, Kendall sighed thinking that James thought he was having a bad hair day because their wasn't a strand of hair showing.  
" Hey babe " James said walking up to Kendall a kissing him on the top of his head " Ready for our second date " James smiled " Huh ? " Kendall said with a confused look " come on " James said dragging him out of bed " But it's like 12 why can't we go at 6 ? " Kendall asked as James handed him a pair of shorts " Cause it'll be too late then " James said " umm James these shorts are way too small " Kendall said as he looked in the full length mirror looking at what James had gave him. He was wearing pink, girls jogging shorts which his ass hung out of and he wasn't really sure he was going to get them off.

"There perfect ! " James smiled handing him a neon yellow top that was too small and showed his stomach off, Kendall put it on.  
He realized it was a camp rock top and mentally rolled his eyes.

" James da fuck is this ! " He turned around and screamed.  
James was wearing the same as him but orange shorts and a pink top also too small at him.  
The thing that Kendall was screaming at was James hair it was neon pink.  
James was laughing so hard and Kendall just had a shocked looked on his face.

" JAMES THE FUCK " Kendall screamed " YOU HAVE FRICKING NEON HAIR ! "  
" Calm down it's one wash dye it washes out in one wash, ok ? " James laughed.

Kendall sat on the bed and breathed for awhile.  
" Why are we dressed like this ? And why have you got PINK hair ? " Kendall said shaking his head.

" We're going on a date ! " James smiled

" Not like this ! " Kendall yelled

" Yes ! "

" NO "

" Yes ! "

" NO "

" YES ! "

" Fine ! " Kendall sighed  
" Yay ! Love you ! " James jumped on his lap and kissed him before jumping up and grabbing his beanie and a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a zip up jacket for him and Kendall and passed it to him while he put it on Kendall frowned.

" Im not going through the Palmwoods like this " James said Kendall put it on as well. " Come on then " James smiled and Kendall just shoke his head and followed James out of the room and through the Palmwoods and round about a block and a half until they reached wallmart.  
" Umm James... why are we at wallmart ? " Kendall asked James spun around and started undressing and putting his sweat pants and top in a Dora the explorer bag that Kendall didn't realize he had. " Ever been kicked out of wallmart ? " James smiled evilly " No " Kendall said slowly " Good now undress and lets go ! " James said Kendall sighed and undress from the sweat pants and top as well.  
" Good " James said and strutted to wallmart with Kendall briskly walking behind him trying to pull his shorts down. Once they were both safely inside with only a few weird stares James explained what they were going to do. " We are here to have fun my young Kendall"  
" Im only a couple of months younger " Kendall intercepted " Not the point so basically we're going to ... " James stopped as the over head speakers said something about the sales that were on and James smile and ran in to a crowed aisle and Kendall watched at the end of the aisle as James fell to the floor screaming. " THE VOICE'S ARE BACK ! HELP ME PLEASEEEEE HELPPP MEEEEEEEEEEE " He got a few weird looks and Kendall was pissing himself trying not to laugh.  
One lady took her kid away but there was this lady she look about 28 or 29 who walked up to James and knelled down next to him.

" It's ok son it was only the intercom " She said rubbing his back

" THEIR AFTER ME " James hissed

" No ones after you hun " She said and then she handed him a piece of card " Here ring this I work there my and my friend will help you " James slowly looked up and slowly took the card.

when he got a grip on the card he snatched it and screamed

" NEVAR ! " he then bit the card and ripped it into pieces then spat it out and ran down the aisle past Kendall screaming leaving some very confused costumers and a very amused Kendall who was running after James.  
Once they got to the other end of the store they stopped and looked at each other before bursting out laughing.  
" What now ? " Kendall laughed

" you see what aisle we're in Kendall ? " James asked and Kendall looked around ... they were in the toy aisle, Kendall smirked " You see the football's " Kendall nodded as James collected the balls and place them in a line " Wait till you see someone important and kick the balls at them then you see the pool " James pointed

" when they run at you pull it down and tip it its full of those plastic play balls, ok " James smiled. So Kendall sat there and waited and waited till a guy wearing a suit and had a blue tooth in his ear and he was talking into his phone extremely loud, Kendall smirked and stood up and kicked the football's with all his force and the man started screaming. Kendall heard James laugh as the man's phone was knocked out of his hand. " Oi ! " He screamed and ran at Kendall. Kendall did the duck face and a peace sign and pulled the pool down and chucked it at him. He then slipped on them and went flat on his face, Kendall and James were laughing so hard they could barely run to the lift to go up stair to the clothes section. James was still laughing as he pulled his top off and pulled a towel out of his bag.

" The fuck is that bag bottomless ! " Kendall exclaimed

" Yup yup" James said as he wrapped the towel around his waist and the lift doors opened and James walked out and Kendall followed him till James stopped at the pants isle and waited for some one to come. Kendall decided to sit down in the middle of the aisle. The next person to enter the aisle was a teenage girl, she had her head down and she was listening to her iPod. She stopped to look at a pair of jeans and this is when James grabbed a pair of random jeans and walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.  
" Excuse me do you think these jeans will look good on me ? " James said as if he look totally normal " No i say go of a black pair maybe skinny I'm not sure " she said like a man who was 'naked' didn't just talk to her and she turned back to look at the jean " Really I'm not sure about that " James said

" Yeah i think it will go well with your hair, which I really like by the way more guys should have it like that " she smiled and walked out of the aisle

" Epic fail, James " Kendall smirked

" Shup " James mumbled Kendall lead on his stomach and did the fail whale ( where you pretend to be a beached whale or something )  
" Nice ass " James smirked Kendall shot up into his original position which was sitting on his butt at that point and old lady came round the corner and James ran up to her.  
" Hey ! Hi ! do you think these pants will look good on me ? " James asked pointing to the pants " What, Why aren't you wearing pants ? " she asked

" I just had a shower " James said pointing at the towel She then began hitting James with his bag

" OW ! I was just asking ! " James complained and Kendall started laughing

" And you ! " she yelled

" Me ! " Kendall fake gasped and stood up

" Yes You ! you looked like a 12 year old ! " she yelled

" Maybe I like it ! " He yelled

" You look like a twat ! " She yelled

" I look like a sexy twat " Kendall said smacking his ass and winking.

James then chucked the towel in her face and ran off hand in hand with Kendall.

" Oh my god that was amazing " Kendall laughed

" I know " James smiled hugging him from behind

" James we're outside " Kendall hissed

" Don't care " James said into Kendall's neck as he bit down and sucked on his neck Kendall whimpered

" James stop, please not in public " James sighed and released him from his grip.

" Now we finish on our last activity which will probably get us kick out " James said and walked off.

Soon the two boys arrived at the bike section. " Pick you're bike " James smiled as he walked up to a pink barbie bike

" But I wanted that one ! " Kendall pouted

" To bad biatch ! " James said as he picked the bike up and put it under his arm and walked down the aisle stopping at the bottom. Kendall settled for a bob the builder bike and followed James down the aisle where James explained what was going to happen.

" Right you have to get a packet of ham, sweetcorn, a magazine, a drink and one shoe but you have to stay on your bike, ok ? " James smirked

" Ok " Kendall said as he got on to his bike

" Meet at the front ok ? "

" Yep "

" on your marks. Get set. GO ! " James yelled and both the boys took off on their bikes. James went left and Kendall went right to the deli section and grabbed a pack of ham then to the canned second and got some canned sweetcorn then he went all the way to the other end of the store and got a magazine and he was cycling to get the drink a shoe fell in front of him so he picked that up and put that in the basket in the front with all the other stuff.

When he got to the drink section there was a member of staff waiting for him ... fuck.  
" Excuse me, sir get off the bike " the guy who looked about 50 was short and fat with little brown eyes.

" no " Kendall said as he grabbed a random drink

" ok then how about get off the bike now before i kick you out of the store " he said becoming angry

" Look Gerard " Kendall said reading his name off his name tag " I'd like to purchase this bike but I need to test it first so if you don't mind "

Kendall did a peace sign and cycled away very fast he could hear the man chasing after him then he looked to his left and saw a different man chasing after James. Kendall did a war cry then cycled down a aisle towards the front, Then James came out of the aisle next to him so they were both neck and neck until the guy who was chasing James caught hold of James and Kendall got to the front first.

" I WIN BIATCH ! " Kendall yelled at James, Kendall then ran off down a random aisle grabbing stuff he would need until he reached the aisle he was looking for. He grabbed want he wanted off the self then quickly made his way to the check out and joined the shortest queue. Once the guy in front of him was finished he heard a girl squeal.

" OMFG YOUR KENDALL KNIGHT ! I LOVE BIG TIME RUSH CAN I HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH !"  
The check out girl squealed.

" Yeah, sure do you have a pen and paper " he asked

" yeah " she said pulling a piece of paper and a pen out from under her desk

" Thanks " he said taking the piece of paper and signing it.

"whats your name ? " he asked

" Jess " she smiled " do you mind me asking what are you wearing ? " she asked

" oh this " Kendall said and passed the paperback.

He then groaned when he realized what he was wearing and what he was about to buying. " you'll find out in a year or 2 " Kendall smiled then place the items he was buying down on the counter. She marked them through like every thing was normal until she came to the last items.

" adventurous in bed I see " She said as she checked the lube and condoms through, looking at the cherry, chocolate sauce and whipped cream can.

" Heh " he said blushing

" and would you like a bag with that " she smirked

" Y-y-yes please " he stuttered She started loading all the items into the bag when she was done she told him the price and Kendall handed her the money.

" Thank you come back soon ! " she said with a smile.

Kendall just smiled back and walked off and found James in the car park.

" where've you been ! " James asked

" Did some shopping " Kendall smiled

" oooh what did you get ? " James asked

" secrets my boy " Kendall tapped his nose and winked

" ok then lets go back to the palmwoods and change then make some food " James smiled The boys walked back to the palm holding a light conversation when they got to the palmwoods they ran through giggling and laughing not caring what other people think because hey they both think their in love.

People could of probably guessed by the way James chased Kendall and they way Kendall squealed when James caught him by his hips and told him to ' get off ' when secretly they all knew he wanted James to hold him close. When the two boy got into the elevator and when the doors closed the boys hands were all over each other running up each others shirts while their mouths were engaged in a heated battle of dominance, teeth were clashing, tongues were fighting and lips were become red and kiss swollen. James backed off and winked when he felt the lift coming to a stop were as Kendall just tried to catch his breath and make his hair look kind of normal again.

" I had fun today " Kendall smiled

" I did too, we should do it again " James said

" I don't think we'll be aloud to go back to that shop for a while or ever ! " Kendall laughed

" Can we make cookies ? " James randomly asked as they walked into the apartment

" sure but i've got to tell you something funny later " Kendall said

" Oooh tell me now ! " James said excitedly

" but it'll ruin the surprise ! " Kendall giggled " oh ok " James pouted

" im going to wash this crap out of my hair " he pointed to his pink hair

" ooh i want a photo first " Kendall said

"only if your in it with me " James said

'' finee '' Kendall sighed

When Kendall went to take the photo James wrapped his arms around Kendall and kissed him and then the flash went off. Kendall then dragged James to a full length mirror and took a photo this time they both did a peace sign and James also did duck lips.

" Thats going on twitter " Kendall smirked

" NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO ! " James said

" Fineee " Kendall sighed

" Thanks " James said kissing Kendall's cheek

" I'll get the cookie stuff ready ! " Kendall smiled.  
With that James left the room and Kendall then got the whipped cream can and put it in the fridge then when he heard the shower turn on he ran into his room and hid his supplies under his bed then got all the cooking stuff out and preheated the oven.

When James got out of the shower he heard his phone vibrate.  
When he looked he had been tagged in a photo on twitter. It read:

_** plaidknight : **had fun with ** jamesd-d-d-diamond **_

_****_That little bitch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
** IMPORTANT PLEASE READ **

Ok total filler chapter but after my story got deleted i didn't feel like writing for a while so i went and read the rules and im not aloud to have song lyrics so i took them all off. IF my story gets deleted again i think i may go to wattpad :L i'll keep you guys updated.

My twitter is Bigtimewelshie just incase you want to tell me to update quicker and it you want to be srsly stalkerish my skype is 53 ... i think yeah it is

also you know james's twitter name you know jessie jay goes j-j-j-jessie jay well james's is like that :3

Ok this is just where i tell you about my life so you can read it if you like :L

So i went to france with the school and i think i had about 5 hours sleep on the whole 4 day trip :L disney was soo fun i went on the hollywood tower of terror it was so scary :L i couldn't stop shaking twas funny and space mountain in so fun ! i didn't realise i was upside down till my plaits hit me in the face :LL any sorry for the crappy chapter i promise smutt next chapter and soon.

byes :LL xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

sup guys i had a blood test this morning D: im a big wimp when it comes to needles ! after i went to the local beach ( barry ) with my friends ( fun fact: gavin and stacey was filmed there :P ) Anyway this is going to be an M chapter yay for all you kames perves :P here we go * says like amazingphil * it's starts in kendalls pov btw Don't own btr as always :/  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So i may of lied to James about making cake but that wont matter when im fucking him into the mattress.  
But here's the thing i've never done anything with a guy ... oh god what if i have to top fuck what if im like seriously bad like James breaking up with me cause the sex is so bad. 'Right no Kendall stop over thinking it when you get there your instincts will take it over !' What my gay sex instincts !  
'Yeah pretty much.'  
How am i going to lead him into it ?  
'when he comes out and ask's where the cooking stuff is just go behind him wrap your arms around him and nibble on him neck / jaw and say ' i though we would do some thing more fun ' and walk off to the bed room and make sure to sway those hips ! ' Thanks brain I can alway count on you for a pep talk ' now get the cream and hide it with the other stuff. '  
Kendall walked into the kitchen and grabbed the whipped cream can and snuck into his and james's room and hid the can with the other stuff and walk back to the door when he was just about to close the door he heard the shower turn off. Kendall quickly close the door and ran over to the sofa and started texting on his phone.  
Soon James came out of his room in sweat pants and a tank top, his hair still kinda wet.

" Hey wheres all the cooking stuff ? any why's the oven not on ? " James asked Kendall got up and put his phone in his back pocket and walked up to James and whispered in his ear " I though we would something you know " Kendall paused when he felt James shiver " a little more fun " he continued running his finger up and down his neck.  
James started babbling.  
" well are you coming ? " Kendall asked seductivly James carried on babbling, Kendall just rolled his eyes and walked to his room and soon his shirt and jeans came flying out the door. " Don't make me fuck myself " Kendall called out in the room James turned around and stared at the clothes on the floor and started running to the room, tripping over his own feet. As soon as he enter the room Kendall smashed his lips in to James's.  
Kendall kicked the door shut and walked him back without detaching their lips.  
Soon James's back hit the door and James thrust his tounge into Kendall's mouth while Kendall started pulling James's top up.  
Kendall detached their lip and quickly pulled James top over his head and attaches his lips to James collorbone.  
" mmmhhh Kendall " James moaned and he felt kendall smirk against his skin.  
" Pants off " Kendall commanded sucking on his neck, smiling at the mark he left.  
James wasted no time getting his pants off kicking them across the room somewhere and flipping so it was kendall who had his back on the door.  
Dark Hazel eyes stared into the even darker lust filled green eyes, James then began dragging his tounge down Kendall's body. Soon James came face to umm... well crotch, James looked up at Kendall with an innocent look plastered over his face as he hooked his fingers and dragged his boxers down his thighs. And this is when James first saw Kendall's dick and James was gobsmaked it was HUGE it wasn't as long as James but fucking hell it was thick he thought as he wrapped his hand around it.  
He started kissing the tip he then licked the slit and moaned at the bitter sweet taste of kendalls precum. James quickly looked up at Kendall as he took the tip of his dick into his mouth, James smirked around kendall's dick at the face he made. Kendall had his eyes shut tightly, his nose was scrunched up and his mouth was wide open, personally James though it was the cutest / sexyest thing he had ever seen. James takes the whole thing into his mouth, relaxes his throat and startes to bob his head up and down Kendalls dick.  
" James i swear you keep going like that and im going to cum into that pretty little mouth of you'res so much that it will be spilling out the sides " Kendall moaned James just smirked and hummed his reply around Kendalls dick. Kendall had his back arched off the door, his hand wrapped in James's hair and he was thrusting into James mouth very hard and while James was playing with his balls, that when Kendall wripped his dick out of James's mouth gave himself a rough squeeze and released his juices all over James's face. Rope after rope of Kendall's seeds empty on James face and james took kendall's dick back in his mouth and sucked the rest out of Kendall. James stood up and wiped some of Kendall off his face and then licked it off his hand.  
" You're cleaning this up " James said smirking " Lick it off, Now " Kendall wasted no time licking it all off James, yeah he found it a little werid but hey what ever floats his boat.  
" my turn " Kendall said dragging James to the bed and pushing his down onto it.  
He then crawled up the bed and join his and James's lips together.  
" close your eye's " Kendall whispered into James ear.  
James did what kendall told him, he frowned when he felt Kendall move away from him. Then he heard a plastic bag russle. when Kendall said ' open your eyes ' James was greated with the sight of Kendall hold a can of whip cream, chocolate sause and cherries. James smirked and shoke his head and Kendall shoke the can of whip cream and pulled the lid off with a pop. James opened his mouth and Kendall shoke his head and sprayed a bit of cream into his mouth. Kendall then sprayed it on to James's chest smirking when James gasped as the cold cream on his chest, Kendall then started licking the cream off his chest and James began moaning and wiggling under Kendall. " Kendall hurry up ! " James moaned and Kendall just picked up the chocolate sause and drizzled it onto three fingers and put them into James's mouth. once all fingers were lubed up Kendall pulled his fingers out of James mouth and brought them to his enterance, this is the part he was kinda scared about he'd stretched himself once in the shower and it hurt like really bad but after a while it felt nice. 'Time to suck it up Kendall ' he thought and pushed one finger past the ring of muscle, then he added a second one ... now he felt the pain but he carried on closing his eyes and stretching himself. Soon the pain subsided and he added a third one, once he deemed himself to be ready he opened his eyes to see James plaming through his boxers. Kendall smacked his hand away. " That my job Jamie as he pulled a condom and lube from under the bed.  
Kendall hooked his fingers into James boxers and pulled them down his toned legs , chucking them some where in their room. Kendall was quite shocked when it came to James's cock he imagined it being this long but not this thick. Kendall grabbed James nine inch cock and gave it a quick squeeze and then ripped open the condom packet and put it on James and then got the lube and lubed him up.  
James whined as Kendall rubbed the lube up and down on his cock.

" I swear to god Kendall im not going to last long if you keep doing that " he groaned and bucked up into Kendall's touch.  
and thats when Kendall lowered him self onto James breathing in sharply.  
James sat up and hugged Kendall telling him that it will get better and will feel like heaven in a moment and Kendall just put his head into the crook of James's neck. James started kissing his neck and Kendall started murmering and shivering " Kendall are you ok ? " James asked " do that again " he mumbled " what this " James said kissing his neck " yes " Kendall moaned James smirked against Kendall's skin and begain sucking and nipping the skin on his neck, he stopped and smiled at the mark he left when he felt Kendall rocking his hips. " you ready ? " James asked Kendall just nodded his head and sat up balancing himself and placing his hands on James shoulders and lifting him self up and down slowly building up speed.  
Soon James was holding kendalls hips and thrusting up and the room was filled with the sounds off skin slapping and heavy breathing. Kendall noticed James's thrusts getting more off time guessing he was getting close he started pumping himself and a few strokes later Kendall came all over each others stomache.  
James groaned when he felt kendall's inside clench around him and kendall seeds hitting his stomach and and came. Kendall collapseds on top of James and for a while all you could hear is the pants of the two boys.  
Kendall closed his eyes still lying on top of James, he felt James move underneath him. Kendall shook his head as he heard the sound of the whipped cream spraying.  
" i can't believe you " Kendall laughed tiredly " what " James said but it came out muffled as he still had cream in his mouth " eating after we just had sex " Kendall smiled half asleep on James chest.  
Kendall felt James tense up underneath him " Kendie where are the others " he said quickly Kendall smiled at the nickname " mum and katie are in san diego and carlos and logan are at the cinema " " mmk " James mumbled and frowned when he felt kendall tense up " I love you " kendall said " Love you too " James said kissing kendalls hair and pulling a sheet over them, smiling when he felt kendall relax. " night jamie " " night kendie love you "

SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG !

Right a day after i starting writing this i went riding on my mums 17'2 thoroughbred mare and my mum goes oh pop her over the hunter hedge ( which is like 3'6 - 3'9 ) and i had never jump her so i took her over it and she was fine the first 2 times then i took her in again and she took of then stopped and then leaped the hedge and i fell off and instead of curling up into a ball like you should i put my hads out and broke my right arm and fractured my left wrist soo i haven't been able to write i tryed but it was hard :/ once again im sorry and i hope you like the chapter :L 


End file.
